User blog:LeeHatake93/Lee Hatake (Character) Article
'''Lee Hatake'' is the main protagonist from LeeHatake93's ''Brawl Legends ''series, and would be playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends'' and as a guest in Toshiko: Crash-Up. His Minion is Rayne Sabakuto.' Biography. '''THE CHOSEN ONE' Lee Hatake is a member of a former ninja clan that resided in hidden valley between a desert and mountainous territory. He has the ability to harness elements such as wind and lightning, and inherited twin rings that allow him to control Ice and Fire, as well as create weapons of the same element. Lee also possesses the power of illusion, allowing him to enter the subconsious minds of other people, create clones of himsef that seem real, and project fearful visions into the minds of his enemies. THE LEGACY OF LEE HATAKE *''Brawl Legends'' *''Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Revolution'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn'' *''BOND Legends'' *''Mii Channel'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Soul Calibur IV'' *''Soul Calibur V'' *''Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Pokemon: Battle Revolution'' *''The Sims 2'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''GoAnimate'' Rival Name: Allen Stark Reason: Allen is annoyed by Lee's confident, yet childish attitude after they are paired in a team battle against Satsujin and Wraith. Connection: Both are teenagers with special abilities and lost their siblings: Lee's siblings were raised in a different home, and Allen's brother died. They are also heroes who have walked both good and evil paths: Allen is often faced with situations in which he plays the bad guy and Lee becomes a villain in an alternate timeline in the Brawl Legends comics. They are also both re-imaginings of LeeHatake93, and are named after his middle names. Gameplay Lee fights with a variety of different techniques. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Melee Combo- A simple combo of punches. *Running Lightning- Charges lightning in his right arm and performs a triple kick before punching with the lightning-enhanced arm. *Chaos Punch- Performs an uppercut with a flame-enhanced punch. *Spiralling Wave- Creates a ball of energy in his hand and thrusts it into the ground, sending a wave of wind through the stage within a small proximity. Triangle (Strong): *Fire Barrage- Shoots a series of fire balls from his arm, similar to Cole's neutral tirangle. *Spiralling Flame: Charges an orange energy sphere in his arm and thrusts forward, releasing a wave of fire. *Ice Wolf: A technique he borrows from his friend, Lee summons a wolf made of ice that fights alongside him for a short amount of time. *Crystal Spike: Lee punches the ground with his left hand and his blue ring releases a large crystal spike. Circle (Unique): *Lightning Punch: Lee can charge his arm with lightning, and punches forward. *Soul Flight: Lee flies forward with crystal wings and leaves spikes that harm any who touch them *Spirit Launch: Launches himself into the air with a crystalline pillar and anyone nearby becomes trapped in crystals for 1-2 seconds. *Chaos Flame: His orange ring transforms into a sword and he thrusts it into the ground, leaving behind flames for a short amount of time. Throws: *Shinobi Vanish (Up): Lee grabs his opponent and disappears, re-appearing in the air and tosses them aside. *Shadow Strike (Forward): Lee slashes with a sai, then warps behind the opponent and kicks them. *Lightning Pursuit (Down): Lee grabs the opponent and tosses them into the air, teleports next to them with a lightning aura, and projects himself and his opponent toward the ground. Supers *Chaotic Spirit (Level 1): Attacks with a crystalline spear enhanced by orange lightning. *Bring the Rain (Level 2): Lee launches himself into the air and casts a shower of black flames onto the stage that lasts about 4-5 seconds. *Soul Embrace (Level 3): Lee unleashes the powers of his rings and the other characters are pulled into a large orange and blue vortex. *Embrace of Souls (Awakening): A blue aura appears around Lee, allowing him to attack with etheral arms and create a shield. Taunts *'I'm the Chosen One:' Points forward and says, "You can't beat me!" or "No one can stop me!". *'I'm Not Alone:' Crosses his arms and the spirits of his rings emerge, and he says, "You've got company." *'Let's End This:' Surrounds himself in flaming crystals and they shatter as he punches the ground and says, "Let's end this!" *'Hot and Dangerous ''(As Li Hatake):' Looks at her body and then extends her arm saying, "Looks like I'm both hot and dangerous!" Quotes *When Selected: **"With Inferno and Yoi, I can't lose!" **"Are you guys ready?" **"This won't take long at all." *Prematch: **"You ready for this?" **"This won't take long." **"I think I can get used to this." ''(As Li Hatake) *Item Pick-up : **"This could work." **"Hey, an item!" **"Looky here." **"That's useful." **"Nice." **"Just what I need." **"Free weapons? I've seen everything." *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"I'm perfectly fine with this." *Using Chaotic Spirit: **"Eat this one!" *Using Bring the Rain: **"Hope you brought your umbrellas." *Using Soul Embrace: **"There's no escaping this attack!" *Awakening **"Now you'll face my true power!" *Successful KO: **"And don't stand up!" **"Like you could beat me!" **"I'm the Chosen One!" **"Took you down!" **"Another one bites the dust!" **"No competition." **"You aren't even worth practice." *Respawn: **"You killed me!" **"That was different." **"Now, you're gonna get!" **"(Stereotypical ninja voice) ''You have dishonored your family name! ''(Regular voice) Now, it's my turn!" **"I came back. What are you gonna do now?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Lee turns around as his eyes turn red and smirks. Auras radiate from his rings and he says, "You ready for this?" Creates a sword from his rings and stabs it into the ground. Stretches and says, "This won't take too long." Looks down at her body and then looks up and says, "I think I can get used to this." (As Li Hatake) Winning Screen His rings turn into sworda and he holds them up victoriously. Radiates energy from his rings and says, "Too easy!" Twin swords created from his rings spin around his body and then disappear as he holds his arms to the side and says, "Was that all you had?" The spirits from his rings appear and he says, "You can't beat us." Sticks out her tongue and says, "Now I'm hot and I kicked your ass." (As Li Hatake) Losing Screen Punches the ground. Turns away in anger. Falls to his knees and says, "Crap" The spirits of his rings disappear as he hangs his head in defeat. Falls to her knees in anger. (As Li Hatake) Costumes Universal Lee Hatake Lee's default outfit. Awakened Lee An outfit inspired by Raizo from Elders' Legacy. Lee wears blue, medieval-styled armor. Fighter Lee Lee wearing a tank-top with a sword on his back. Fallen Lee Lee as his evil future self. He has pale skin, red eyes with a black scelera, and has a longer hairstyle with a grey shade. Transem: Li Hatake Lee's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. She has mid-length spiky hair and wears a slightly modified version of Male Lee's costume. This form also appears in story mode as a playable character. Gallery 100_0381.JPG|Art of Lee with Rayne as his Minion SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_15.png|Lee's Toshiko: Crash-Up appearance in Soul Calibur V SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_16.png|Lee's fighter costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_14.png|Lee's LeeHatake93 costume 100_0462.JPG|Lee's gender swap, Li Hatake GoAnimate Lee.png|Lee's appearance in GoAnimate 100 0589.jpg|Lee faces BOND on the cover of'' Brawl Super-Star Legends'' HNI_0077.JPG|Lee Hatake and Nero Crescent as Miis Trivia *Lee Hatake should not be confused with LeeHatake93. He was the inspiration for my username. *He would also appear in games based on Brawl Legends. *Lee is the only character who likes the Transem Ray's effect. *Lee is one of the few characters who has an Awakening Super, as opposed to transforming in his Level 3. It is accessed by a special charge button while he is able to access his Level 3 Super. Category:Blog posts